Darkness
by Deepdream
Summary: Im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit muss man Opfer bringen. Manchmal zu viele...
1. Chapter 1

DARKNESS

Eine Deepi-Produktion.

Korrigiert mithilfe Kiavalous.

Ohne jedwede Rechte in den Charakteren.

* * *

Kapitel 1 – Decend the shades of night

* * *

Descend the shades of night...

Death shines her golden light...

Across a blackend sky...

By Machine Head

* * *

...

Der Himmel war wolkig und tiefgrau. Unermüdlich fiel der Regen, vernebelte die Sicht und spülte achtlos weggeworfenen Müll aus den Rinnsteinen in die Kanalisation. Zigarettenschachteln gesellten sich zum braunen Herbstlaub und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Es prasselte auf die schrägen Dächer, die Regentropfen rollten über weitgehend intakte Ziegel und sammelten sich in nur zu häufig angerosteten Regenrinnen. Der Wind blies ungemütlich durch die nassen Straßen und vertrieb damit sogar hart gesottene Fußgänger von den Gehwegen, damit diese somit ganz der Obhut des kalten Niederschlags überlassen waren.

Einzelne Neonreklamen blitzten durch den steten Regenfall, während die bereits aktivierte Straßenbeleuchtung kläglich Licht auf zugenagelte oder eingeschlagene Fenster warf.

Durch eines dieser zu Bruch gegangenen Fenster schlichen sich die Böen ein, ließen zerschlissene Gardinen wehen und daliegende, grau gewordene Abdecktücher, die vor langer Zeit über das Mobiliar geworfen wurden, unheimlich rascheln. Das Parkett unterhalb des Fensters war aufgequollen und wölbte sich. Das Licht der Straßenlaterne ließ die feuchte Stelle vor der Scheibe glitzern. Der Raum lag in Schatten gebadet und still da. Es war nur eine der vielen leer stehenden und verwahrlosten Wohnungen Nerimas. Außer Ratten, mittellosen Clochards und Kleinkriminellen fand sich niemand mehr in ihnen ein. Die Reichen würden schließlich niemals des Nachts ihre Fenster so ungeschützt lassen.

Wer weiß, welcher Schatten hineinblicken könnte.

„Hey aufwachen." Da war eine Stimme. „Aufwachen." Da war sie wieder. Aber warum sollte sie aufwachen? Es war doch so wunderbar hier, so gemütlich und ruhig. Vor allem aber so warm. Jemand schüttelte sie merklich. Unwillig versuchte sie ihren Arm wegzuziehen, ohne sich der Umarmung des Schlafes zu entziehen. Nochmals, diesmal fester bekam sie die Erschütterung zu spüren. Verzweifelt krallte sie sich an der heilsamen Benommenheit der Müdigkeit fest, doch lief diese ihr wie Sand durch die Hände. Weißes Licht spielte unter ihren Augenlidern, als sie diese zögerlich öffnete. Reflexartig schloss sie diese wieder. Das Licht war ungewohnt grell. War sie eingeschlafen?

Widerwillig hoben sich ihre Wimpern in die Höhe und enthüllten ihr ein gelbes Hemd. Eine Landschaft aus Falten bildete sich auf diesem. Fast so als würden Berge entstehen, nur um daraufhin zu vergehen. Erst dann bemerkte sie den Grund dafür. Sie wurde noch immer gerüttelt, wahrscheinlich vermutete der Besitzer des Kleidungsstücks, dass sie noch schlief. Sie tat ihm den Gefallen ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, gähnte herzhaft und richtete sich auf. Dabei machten sich ihre Arme schmerzhaft bemerkbar, auf denen sie ihren Kopf gebettet hatte. Das Schwarz im ruhigen Braun ihrer Iris fokussierte den Jugendlichen vor ihr. Sie schätzte ihn zwischen 14 und 16 Jahre. Auf seinem hageren Gesicht spross rege die Akne, was sich anhand der vielen roten Stellen leicht schließen ließ. Er trug sein braunes Haar kurz und eine mahagonifarbene Hornbrille. Das gelbe Hemd, das vorhin noch Gebirgsentstehung gespielt hatte, gab ihr seinen Namen preis, der in kleinen schwarzen Druckbuchstaben auf die linke Brusttasche gedruckt war. Itomo Tikaso. Er lächelte unsicher und kämpfte sichtlich mit der Aufgabe sie darum zu bitten, das Restaurant zu verlassen. Ihr Blick haftete sich auf den gelblichen Lichtkegel der Straßenlampe, die außerhalb einsam wachte. Sie konnte erkennen wie sich der Regen im Licht abzeichnete und seufzte. Das war ja wieder einmal typisch. Nun durfte sie auch noch die regnerische Nacht auf dem Weg zu ihrem Appartement durchqueren.

Ohne den nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretenden Angestellten zu beachten, erhob sie sich vom dreibeinigen Barhocker, starrte grundlos nochmals auf den Tresen, der ihr als Unterlage gedient hatte und wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Der Boden der Gastronomie war mit nassen Schuhabdrücken gepflastert. Ihre Hand legte sich auf den geschwungenen Kunststoffgriff und zog die Glastür auf. Kalter Wind drängte sich ihr entgegen und Regentropfen sprangen ihr ins Gesicht. Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen und sie zog ihren schwarzen Ledermantel enger. Es blies und zerrte an ihren Kleidern, jaulte und ließ sie frieren, kaum das sie aus dem Schutz des Restaurants herausgetreten war. Unweigerlich suchte sich der Regen seinen Weg in ihren Kragen und rollte ihr von dort aus den Rücken entlang, den kaum mehr als ein dünnes Top spärlich schützte.

„Verdammt! Verfluchter Dreck!", spie sie erbost und beschleunigte ihre Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Je eher sie aus diesem elenden Unwetter heraus wäre, desto besser. Eine Erkältung wäre das letzte, was sie jetzt noch bräuchte. Im Gewerbe lief es augenblicklich ohnehin nicht so gut. Des Nachts ließ sich kaum mehr Kundschaft blicken. Seit diesem ominösen Zeitungsartikel fürchteten sich die Leute das Haus zu verlassen, kaum dass die Sonne sich senkte. Welcher Trottel sich den Quatsch wohl wieder ausgedacht hatte? „Blutleere Leichen in dunkler Gasse gefunden", intonierte sie höhnisch. „Was für ein stupider Blödsinn." Und vor allem schadete es dem Geschäft. Das konnte sie sich erst gar nicht leisten. Reiko wollte Geld sehen. Und wenn Reiko etwas wollte, gab man es ihm besser. Denn wer das nicht tat, nun, der würde keine weitere Gelegenheit mehr haben sich zu wunderen, was dann wohl geschah. Sie hatte genügend Geschichten gehört, wusste zwar, dass ein Großteil dessen erstunken und erlogen war, nein, sein musste, doch hatte sie den Kern in etwa begriffen. Treibe keine Scherze mit einem Wolf, wenn du ein Lamm bist. Also würde sie ihm schön brav seinen Anteil zahlen, so dass er sie in Ruhe ließ. „Leichter gesagt als getan", murmelte sie missgestimmt und vergaß auf den Gehweg zu achten. Ihr linker hochhackiger Lederstiefel landete in einer tiefen Schmutzpfütze. Angewidert zog sie ihn heraus und beschimpfte die Wasserlache wüst. „Typisch, das war ja mal wieder so typisch!", proklamierte sie aufgebracht und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie hatte noch ein gutes Stück vor sich. Es lagen noch einige dunkle Gassen vor ihr, doch daran wollte sie noch nicht denken.

Ukyo fuhr aus ihren Gedanken auf und stolperte unweigerlich rückwärts. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube starrte sie in die Dunkelheit der Gasse, aus der das Scheppern gekommen war. Es war ein metallischer Laut gewesen. Hatte vielleicht eine Katze auf der Suche nach Nahrung einen Mülltonnendeckel herabgeschubst? Sie verharrte und lauschte aufmerksam ins Dunkel hinein. Sie vernahm nichts.

„Was mach' ich mich auch selbst verrückt?" Ukyo stieß einen verbrauchten Luftschwall aus. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass sie mit dem Atmen innegehalten hatte. Bedächtig strich sie sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fixierte das sanfte Glühen und elektrische Summen der Straßenlampe. Einen Meter von ihr entfernt, lag der kleine gelbe Kreis, der beschienen wurde. Ob es dort wohl wärmer wäre? Amüsiert über diesen kindlichnaiven Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf. Regentropfen lösten sich aus dem voll gesogenen Pferdeschwanz und wirbelten umher.

Durch das sinnlose Sinnieren würde sie auch nicht trockener werden. Somit fegte sie sämtliche weiteren Überlegungen weg und setzte ihre Füße abermals in Bewegung. Die Kälte war bereits bis zu ihren Muskeln vorgedrungen, sie spürte die Widerwilligkeit, mit der sich ihre Beinmuskulatur kontrahierte und entspannte. Daheim würde sie ein angenehmes, relaxierendes Bad nehmen, ihrem Körper Erholung und Wärme zuführen und sich dann ins Bett kuscheln. Sie mochte zwar nicht viel besitzen, aber ihre Schlafstätte war perfekt. Zumindest für sie. Nicht zu hart oder weich, sondern genau richtig. Wenn sie öfters einmal in einem anderen Bett als dem ihren aufwachte, fühlte sie sich zumeist wie geprügelt und getreten. Ein Umstand, der dann doch eher weniger etwas mit der Auslebung der Phantasien ihrer Kundschaft zu tun hatte.

So müde war sie wohl selten gewesen. Sie fühlte die Trägheit mit jedem Schritt und hätte sich am Liebsten einfach auf dem Gehweg zusammengekauert und wäre eingeschlafen. Aber sie wollte sich ja nicht den Tod holen. Irgendwie erschien ihr diese Formulierung nun gar nicht so witzig. Sie musste wieder an den Zeitungsartikel denken. Seltsamerweise wirkte dieser nun nicht mehr so unglaubhaft und lächerlich wie zuvor. Lag das daran, dass sie nun einsam und alleine die leergefegten Straßen durchzog? Zaghaft warf sie einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und wurde mit dem Anblick des niederfallenden Regens unter dem Licht der Straßenlaterne belohnt. Ob wohl wirklich blutleere Leichen gefunden worden waren? Wo war das noch einmal gewesen? Hier irgendwo in der Nähe oder doch am anderen Ende des Distrikts? Unbewusst ballte sie die blassen Hände zu Fäusten. Ein Kindheitstick, der sofort einsprang, sobald sie nervös war und nicht genau auf ihre Handlungen achtete.

War da nicht wieder ein Geräusch gewesen? Oder hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet?

„Meine dämliche Phantasie! Ich hätte Schriftstellerin werden sollen", lachte sie verhalten. Doch ihr war überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. Wo zum Teufel hatten diese Morde noch einmal stattgefunden? Wenn sie sich doch nur erinnern könnte. Unmerklich beschleunigte sich ihr Schritt. Anfänglich noch ein leichter Trab, verfiel sie doch allmählich ins Joggen.

„Komm' schon Mädchen, komm' wieder auf den Boden. Es ist alles okay, du bildest dir das alles nur ein", versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht. Immer mehr Schatten in den nunmehr vorbeihuschende Gassen schienen lebendig zu werden. Dünne Finger legten sich um die Häuserkanten und zogen ihre augenlosen, verzerrten Besitzer hervor. Ließen die Schrecken wie Moorleichen aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht treiben.

„Verdammt, verdammt mach' dich nicht irre. Bleib' ruhig, bleib' ruhig, zum Teufel noch mal!", sprach sie sich selbst mit gezwungener Ruhe zu.

„Du siehst da nichts. Da ist nichts. Es gibt keine Monster. Es gibt keine Gespenster. Es gibt keine blutleeren Leichen. Das war nur ein blöder Scherz von einem dieser überbezahlten Zeitungsredakteure, weil ihnen kein anderer Schutt eingefallen ist. Die wollen doch nur Sensationen haben und lügen einem ohnehin ins Gesicht. Nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?"

Inzwischen rannte sie. Ihre Absätze klackten über das nasse Pflaster. Das Geräusch hallte aus den dunklen Gassen und Nebenstraßen wieder. Ein ständiges Echo aus der Düsternis. Immer schneller, immer näher, immer lauter.

Ukyo weinte, ohne es zu merken. Sie registrierte nicht einmal, dass ihre Sicht verschwamm und die Welt um sie herum stetig unschärfer wurde. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße setzte. Sie legte keinen Wert darauf, ihre keuchende Atmung zu beachten.

Da war etwas. Irgendetwas war doch da. Zu eingeschüchtert über die Schulter zu blicken, warf sie stattdessen rasche, abgerissene Blicke auf die in Schatten getauchten Gassen, die sich neben ihr auftaten. Dunkel und leer. Oder doch nicht so leer wie sie es gerne hätte?

„Verdammt weg, weg, bloß weg. Ich muss hier weg", schrie sie sich selbst zu. In ihren Ohren begann das Blut zu rauschen, sie spürte die aufsteigende Wärme in ihrem Bauch und das ständig schlimmer werdende Seitenstechen. Aber sie würde nicht stehen bleiben. Um keinen Preis der Welt. „Blutleere Leichen, sie sagten blutleere Leichen. War das hier oder woanders? Verflucht, erinnere dich du blöde Kuh!", wimmerte sie, während ihre Augen brannten, Nase lief und langen, nassen Haare hinter ihr herwehten.

Es klapperte. In einer der Gassen hatte sich etwas geregt. Irgendetwas hatte sich dort bewegt. Ukyo rannte schneller und spürte ihren Körper rebellieren. Ihr war übel und ihr Magen scheute sich nicht, ihr das unmissverständlich mitzuteilen. Sie fühlte den sauren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge, alles verkrampfte sich in ihr. Sie wollte so gerne stehen bleiben, sich umdrehen und herausschreien, dass dieser gottverdammte Idiot, wer auch immer er sein mochte, ruhig herauskommen solle, damit sie ihm die Leviten lesen konnte. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Niemand würde sie dazu bewegen können, sich jetzt umzudrehen oder stehen zu bleiben. Selbst für alles Geld der Welt nicht. Und selbst, wenn sie sich anschließend auf den roten Teppichboden ihres Appartements erbrechen würde, wäre es das wert. Sofern sie dann endlich von der Straße hinunter und wohlbehalten in ihrer Wohnung wäre; die hohe Eichentür zugeschlagen und abgeschlossen.

Da war es wieder. Dieses Geräusch. Jenes Klappern. Sie heulte. Sie wollte weg, so schnell wie nur irgend möglich. Sie wollte daheim sein, einen heißen Kakao trinken und darüber nachdenken, was sie morgen tun konnte bis es Abend wurde und sie arbeiten musste. Sie wollte in ihrem Bett liegen, sich hineinkuscheln in das weiche Kopfkissen und aus ihren Alpträumen aufwachen, nur um sich damit beruhigen zu können, dass es auch wirklich welche waren.

„Ich will nach Hause. Oh Gott, bitte! Ich will in", sie schluchzte laut „meine Wohnung. Bitte!", heulte sie aufgelöst, während ihre Beine immer stärker stachen und ihre Waden sich bis zur Unerträglichkeit verkrampften.

Dann klapperte es genau neben ihr und sie schrie auf. Kreischte, dass ihre Stimmbänder zu zerreißen drohten, ihre Augen sich schlagartig weiteten, dass sie glaubte, sie gleich verlieren zu müssen und ihr Fuß vom Gehweg abkam. Sie strauchelte, ruderte mit den Armen, um ihr Gleichgewicht, koste es was es wolle, zurückzuerlangen, nur um zu erahnen, dass sie trotz dieser Bemühung einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei schlug sie der Länge nach hin, prallte mit ihrem Brustkorb auf die Gehwegkante, die sich ihr schmerzhaft in die Rippen bohrte und ihr die Luft entzog. Ihr Kopf folgte wenig später und prallte auf den harten, nachtschwarzen Asphalt, während ihre Haare auf die Oberfläche einer Pfütze klatschten, die sich im Rinnstein gebildet hatte.

Sie heulte und schrie als sie versuchte sich umgehend wieder aufzurichten. Ihr Fußgelenk knickte abrupt um und ließ sie erneut hart zu Boden gehen.

„Weg, ich will doch nur weg. Bitte, verdammt, ich will weg!", schrie sie in die Nacht. Das Echo ließ auf sich warten. Nur der Regen fiel weiter. Immer auf sie herab. Kalt und unbarmherzig drängte er sich unter ihre Kleidung und auf ihre Haut.

Nochmals stieß sie sich mit ihren Händen einerseits vom gepflasterten Gehweg, andererseits von der asphaltierten Straße ab. Langsam kam sie hoch, zog ihren schmerzenden Fuß hinterher und begab sich in eine kniende Haltung. Ihre Handflächen wurden innerhalb eines Augenblicks eiskalt. Erst dann bemerkte sie es. Es herrschte Stille. Bis auf den herabprasselnden Regen war es ruhig. Da war niemand, der ihr folgte. Niemand, der sie gleich ergreifen würde. Keiner, der sie blutleer saugen würde. Sie hatte sich das alles nur eingeredet. Alles war nur ein elendes Hirngespinst gewesen. Ein Hirngespinst, das ihr vermeintlich das Fußgelenk verstaucht hatte. Nochmals konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Umgebung.

„Nein, außer dem Regen. Da ist nichts", seufzte sie mit einer solchen Erleichterung, dass ihr unbemerkt erneut Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Der Krampf, der ihren gesamten Körper erfasst zu haben schien, löste sich schlagartig. Die Schmerzen, die im Hintergrund stachen, waren zwar noch da, aber verschwanden hinter einer Wand aus dumpfer Freude. Betäubt sah sie auf den kleinen Rinnsal, der schwach von der Straßenlaterne hinter ihr angeleuchtet wurde. Ruhig plätschernd lief er über kleine Unebenheiten, riss ein störrisches Blatt mit sich und ließ es im Abflussgitter des Rinnsteins verschwinden. In der Dunkelheit.

Ihr lief ein Schaudern über den Rücken und die Verkrampfung war plötzlich wieder omnipräsent. Angespannt hielt sie den Atem an und verdrängte krampfhaft das Blutrauschen in ihren Ohren. Sie musste wissen, ob da etwas war. Der Regen fiel und schlug auf dem Pflaster und der Straße auf. Weit entfernt wie in einer anderen Dimension wurde ein Fensterladen zugeschlagen. Es war wirklich still. Da war kein fremdes Geräusch. Da war rein gar nichts. Sie lächelte und kam sich zeitgleich wie der größte Idiot vor.

„Ich dumme Kuh, dumme Kuh, dumme Kuh", lachte sie heraus. Mit ihren Händen schlug sie sich auf die Oberschenkel und kicherte frei heraus. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können, anzunehmen, dass es tatsächlich so etwas Absurdes gab wie bleiche Leichen, aus denen man alles Blut gesaugt hatte? Das war doch Quatsch.

„Hört ihr? Quatsch, absoluter Quatsch!", rief sie in den Regen, klatschte sich auf die Oberschenkel und lachte.

Dann schepperte es und sie schrie auf. Mit einem Mal spülten Tränen den kurzen Anflug der Heiterkeit wieder hinfort. Ihre Hände, kalt und vom Regen aufgeweicht, drückten sie vom Untergrund ab und mit einem Schmerzensschrei richtete sie sich auf. Das linke Fußgelenk brannte als wäre es nicht verstaucht, sondern zerfetzt.

„Oder blutleer", stieß sie hysterisch aus und sich mit ihrem rechten Fuß ab, während sie versuchte vorwärts zu humpeln. Der Niederschlag schlug lachend auf dem Untergrund auf und da waren sie wieder. Diese verschrumpelten Hände, die sich an den Häuserkanten hochzogen. Hochzogen aus einer dunklen, lichtlosen Tiefe und sie mit ihren schwarzen, blinden Augen anblickten und grinsten und lange, scharfe Zähne entblößten. Sie schrie und ungeachtet ihrer Schmerzen humpelte sie weiter. Sprang auf einem Bein vorwärts, zog das andere nach, sprang vorwärts, zog nach.

„Renn' du dämliches Miststück, renn' doch. Verflucht renn'!", brüllte sie außer sich, vernahm das Rauschen des Blutes, das Auftreffen der Regentropfen und sonst nichts. Sie trieb sich weiter an, ungeachtet der Schmerzen, die nun wie heiße Nähnadeln ihren Knöchel penetrierten. „Will weg, will weg, verflucht. Bitte. Will doch nur weg", wimmerte sie.

Dann sah sie Licht. Den gelben Kreis auf dem Pflaster vor ihr. Gelb, warm und einladend. Schön warm und sicher. Sie humpelte schneller und spürte augenblicklich, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Sie verlor die Balance, doch bevor sie nochmals so brutal wie vorhin aufschlug, federte sie den Sturz mit ihren Händen ab. Ein gutturaler Laut entkam ihrer Kehle beim aufzischenden Schmerz. Ein neuer Stoß Salzwasser brannte aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Mit einem entsetzten Wimmern hob sie ihre rechte Handfläche. Was sie sah, ließ sie erneut schreien. Eine große, an mehren Stellen weiße Scherbe ragte hervor. Tief hinein geschnitten und eifrig rotes Blut über ihr Handgelenk verteilend. Mit einer Mischung aus Weinen, Schnauben und Kreischen zog sie sich mit ihrer linken Hand und dem rechten Ellbogen zum Lichtkegel.

„Gelb und einladend, komm' schon, gelb und warm, verdammt komm' her, gelb und sicher", flüsterte sie mit schmerzender Kehle ihr Mantra dem Lichtkegel entgegen, der dennoch nicht näher kommen wollte. Immer wieder schoss die Pein durch ihre Nervenbahnen, ließ sie mit den Zähnen knirschen und das metallische Aroma von Blut schmecken. Hatte sie sich auch noch gebissen? Hatte sie sich die Zunge durchtrennt? „Nein, ich kann doch reden, es geht mir gut, verflucht es geht mir gut, es geht mir", ihre Worte verschluckten sich „ich will zum gelben Licht, zum gelben Licht. Komm' her!" Ihre Haut war kalt, nass und sie spürte, dass sie fror. Die einzige Wärme kam von ihrer blutenden Hand. Ein pulsierendes Rot, dass sie im Gleichtakt mit der Scherbe auslachte. Ukyo schluchzte. Mit einem Schrei rieb sie nochmals mit ihrem Ellbogen über dem feuchten Pflaster und krallte sich mit der Hand in eine der nassen Rillen, um sich voran zu ziehen, so dass die lackierten Nägel brachen, während ihr der Regen ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Der Rand, da ist der Rand, ich will zum Rand, zum Rand!", schniefte sie und zog sich nochmals, all ihre Kräfte mobilisierend dem warm scheinenden Gelb entgegen. Dann hatte sie es erreicht und ließ ihre linke Hand schmutzig und nass im Lichtkegel glänzen. Ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen, brannten und dennoch heulte sie vor Freude.

„Licht, endlich Licht. Ich bin sicher, endlich sicher", heulte sie hervor. Weinte und schluchzte und starrte glücklich auf ihre im Licht schimmernde Hand.

Dann nahm sie den schwarzen Fleck in der ansonsten ungetrübten, gelblichen Erhellung wahr. Klein und unscheinbar befand er sich am äußeren rechten Rand. Und dann wurde er größer. Es regnete und sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was sie hörte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Es knirschte. Einmal. Dann ein zweites Mal. Ukyo versuchte zu schreien, doch ihre Kehle zog sich zu und nahm ihr die Luft dafür. Der schwarze Fleck war nun bereits doppelt so groß. Und dann konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen. Es knirschte wieder.

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!", versuchte sie zu kreischen, doch ihre Stimme versagte und gab nicht mehr als ein unidentifizierbares Gurgeln von sich. Ihre Sicht schwamm in einem Meer aus Salzwasser und doch sah sie, dass der schwarze Fleck nun bedrohlich groß war. Und ein Schuh setzte sich knirschend in ihrem Sichtfeld ab. Ukyo schrie trotz der brennenden Kehle.

Spröde knackste ein Gelenk und das Schuhleder bog und wölbte sich. Die Ferse hob ein wenig vom Untergrund ab und hinterließ nur einen Schatten, einen schwarzen Fleck auf erhelltem Anthrazit.

„Ich", keuchte sie und spürte ein Feuer in ihrer Lunge wüten „will nicht. Will weg. Will leben. Bitte, bitte."

Es knackste nochmals als das Knie sich durchbog, um auf dem rauen Pflaster aufzusetzen. Der Schatten lag nun über ihr. Sie vernahm nichts. Und das machte ihr mehr Angst als alles andere. Kein keuchen, seufzen, atmen. Einfach nichts.

Ihre Augenlider pressten sich zu und sie betete. Betete ungehört das Vaterunser, betete dafür, dass sie gleich in ihrem warmen, weichen, kuscheligen Bett aufwachen und hierüber lachen würde oder bemerkte, dass sie die Theke gar nicht verlassen und abermals darüber eingeschlafen war. Oder das mit den Geräuschen auch der Schatten verschwunden war.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Und da war nichts. Ihr Herz schlug frenetisch. Das Blut musste ihr bald aus den Ohren quellen. In ihren Augenwinkeln brannte es. Der Regen fiel mit unverminderter Heftigkeit. Aber der Schatten war nicht mehr da. Sie hob ihren Kopf, zögerlich und zitternd. Da war der gelbe Kreis und er war hell, warm und sicher. „Und da ist", sie schniefte und stotterte hervor „kein schwarzer Schatten."

Sie lächelte erschöpft, dann erstarb das Lächeln. Sie spürte die Hand, die nicht die ihre war, durch langes, nasses Haar streichen. Ihr langes, nasses Haar.

„Nein, nein, nein", heulte sie gequält auf.

Ein erneutes Knacksen. Sie zuckte zusammen und wagte nicht aufzusehen.

„Kleines Vögelchen", hauchte es an ihr Ohr. Nur der Atem war nicht warm. Er war kalt.

„Kleines Vögelchen", zog es über ihren Nacken. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen, die Unebenheiten des Pflasters, eine schmale Rille zwischen zwei Steinen, direkt vor ihr.

„Kleines Vögelchen", lachte es leise. Und leckte ihren Hals.

Ukyos Schrei überschlug sich.


	2. Chapter 2

DARKNESS

Eine Deepi-Produktion.  
Korrigiert mithilfe Kiavalous.  
Ohne jedwede Rechte in den Charakteren.

Kapitel 2 – The shape

I'd give it all away, come take it all away…  
You can't resent the fear...  
Somebody tell me how I got here...

By Slipknot

Die Angst war unerträglich, die Zunge so kalt und die Schwäche so tränenerfüllt. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Wollte sich doch warm baden, anschließend in ihr warmes Bett einkuscheln und daraufhin in der Wärme ihrer Schlafstätte aus dem Alptraum aufwachen.  
„Bitte", krächzte sie und starrte das schattenhafte Pflaster an, während die nasse Eiseskälte über die Gänsehaut auf ihrem Nacken leckte und sich beinahe spielerisch der Halsschlagader näherte. Mit furchteinflössender Zärtlichkeit rieb die Zungenspitze über ihren Hals. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie hatte das Gefühl als würde ein Eiszapfen sie berühren.  
„Ich werde sterben", stellte sie vor Panik erstickt fest. Der Schatten lachte belustigt und hauchte auf ihren Hals. Sie wollte schreien, wegrennen, um sich schlagen, doch ihr Körper verharrte. War schier gefroren von der lähmenden Furcht, die wie eine Decke aus Eis über ihr lag.   
Dann sirrte es. Absurderweise kam ihr der Vergleich mit einer Wespe in den Sinn. Erst leise, dann atonal und durchdringend näherte sich das Geräusch. Das Monster, denn nichts anderes konnte es sein, merkte davon nichts und senkte unheimlich spitze Zähne auf ihre weiche Haut.Vor einem Augenblick kaum lauter als das Prasseln des Regens, wuchs der Laut zu einer schrillen Dissonante an. Er steigerte sich bis zur Unerträglichkeit einer Säge ehe er über sie hinwegsauste. Dann folgte ein zweites Geräusch. Eines, das sie wahrscheinlich nie mehr würde ganz vergessen können, ebenso wenig wie das Gefühl plötzlicher Wärme auf ihrer nackten Haut. Klebrige, feuchte Wärme, die auf ihre Hände, den Nacken und die rechte Wange spritzte und dieses Ekel erregende Platschen, als etwas von der Schwerkraft getrieben in eine nahe Pfütze stürzte und kaltes Wasser nach allen Seiten hin explodieren ließ.  
Sie lauschte ihrem eigenen Atem, der stoßweise ging. Vernahm das pulsierende Rauschen in ihren Ohren. Hörte das schrille Sirren immer und immer wiederkehren. Und das Platschen. Jenen grässlichen, Unheil verkündenden Laut. Sie spürte Rotz aus ihrer Nase laufen, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Rachen und die Furcht einflössende Wärme, die ihr nun bereits unter das Leder ihres Mantels sickerte und sich kriechend über ihren Rücken verteilte. Sie wagte weder aufzusehen, noch sich zu rühren. Und ganz sicher würde sie nicht nach links blicken. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was da neben ihr in der kalten Wasserlache lag und auch nicht, ob dieses etwas gleichermaßen Wärme verteilte. Die gleiche Wärme wie die auf ihrer Haut.  
Es tropfte und es war nicht der Regen. Viel zu schwer und nah klang das Geräusch. Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in ihren gereizten Augenwinkeln und sie spürte wie ihr Magen sich konvulsivisch zusammenzog. Trotzdem biss sie sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, um die Panik zurückzudrängen, die immer mehr ihrer rationalen Denkweise aufzehrte und daran wuchs. Mit einem unheilvollen Gefühl drehte sie zögernd den Kopf etwas nach rechts. Im nächsten Moment bereute sie die Entscheidung. Die Wärme war von ihrer Wange auf ihre Lippen gerollt und instinktiv hatte sie die Flüssigkeit abgeleckt. Es schmeckte widerlich und erinnerte sie mit seinem metallischen Aroma schockierend an Blut.  
„Nein", rang es sich über ihre feuchten Lippen. Etwas Dunkles, dass ihre nassen Strähnen verbargen, ruhte neben ihr. Es wirkte leblos und schien mehrere kleine Gliedmassen zu besitzen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor nacktem Entsetzen. Es war eine gekrümmte Hand.  
Sie kreischte hysterisch auf und wie als könnte sie diesem Anblick entkommen, rutschte sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Versuchte sich mit ihrem linken Ellbogen und beiden Knien, sowie dem vor Erschöpfung stechenden, rechten Fuß abzustoßen. Sie prallte mit dem Rücken gegen den Gegenstand in der Pfütze. Sie spürte wie dieser kurz unter dem Druck ihres Körpergewichts wich, dann jedoch zurückrollte und sich an sie schmiegte. Ekel und Entsetzen zeichneten sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Stocksteif lag sie auf der Seite, vernahm wie der Regen mit der Wucht von Hagelkörnern herabprasselte und konnte ihr Herz aus ihrem Brustkorb hervorbrechen fühlen. Die Kälte des Regens wurde schleichend von ihrem Gesicht vertrieben, weggewaschen von der Wärme, deren Ursprung sie nicht kennen wollte. Schwer und nass hingen ihre Haarsträhnen über den geweiteten Augen, der kalten Nase und einige hatten sich auch in ihren Mund verirrt. Ukyo wagte sie nicht fort zu streichen, aus Angst davor mehr zu sehen. Die flüssige Wärme zog ihr mit enervierender Langsamkeit über die Lippen, versuchte vergeblich in ihren Mund zu gelangen, wobei Ukyo mit aller Macht ein Würgen unterdrückte und überquerte die linke Wange. Das Tropfen begann von neuem.  
Es knirschte und sie verbiss sich in ihrer Unterlippe um Stille zu wahren. Langsam und bedacht wurden die Schritte gesetzt. Einer nach dem anderen. Fast gingen die Klänge der Schuhsohlen auf dem Pflaster im Niederschlag unter. Aber sie konnte sie dennoch heraushören. Bekam mit wie sich ein zweiter Schatten ihr langsam näherte. Sie spürte die Wärme nun auch durch ihr Haar sickern und sich langsam auf der Kopfhaut verteilen. Es war vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl, schwarze, kleine Käfer über die Haut laufen zu lassen. Augenlose Biester, die unermüdlich krochen und krochen und krochen. Die Hysterie ergriff Besitz von ihr. Schreiend zuckte sie aus ihrer liegenden Position auf, rollte sich auf den rebellierenden Bauch und versuchte weiterzurobben.  
„Weg", spie sie aus und suchte vergeblich mit ihrer Linken Halt, um sich voran ziehen zu können. Ihre rechte Handfläche pochte und brannte, ihr war zum Erbrechen schlecht, ihr linker Fußknöchel war geprellt oder gebrochen, schwoll lodernd an und es reichte scheinbar noch immer nicht. Kaum war ein Schrecken still, kam der nächste. „Hau' ab. Bitte. Verschwinde doch einfach. Lass' mich in Ruhe. Bitte.", würgte sie hervor und hätte sich beinahe übergeben. Die Schritte verschmolzen mit dem dichten Fall des Regens. Es herrschte eine weitere Stille.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", sprach eine definitiv menschliche Stimme. Ihr Atem setzte kurz aus, dann brach eine fassungslose Erleichterung über sie hinweg und ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer vormals zugeschnürten Kehle. Hatte sie es endlich geschafft? Hatte diese schreckliche Nacht ein Ende?  
Die Schritte, vorhin noch gefährlich und Furcht erregend klangen mit einem Mal wohltuend und beruhigend. Ein Schatten schob sich über sie und sanft wurde sie auf den Rücken gerollt. Die Hände, welche dies vollbrachten, gingen behutsam und geschickt vor. Die langen, nassen Strähnen vor ihrem Gesicht schimmerten. Angestrahlt vom weichen Lichtschein, der die verschwommene Silhouette des Fremden wie einen Heiligenschein perforierte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fiel von der unkenntlichen Erscheinung über ihr, abermals auf den filigranen Vorhang vor ihren Augen. Er war triefend rot. Ihr Schrei klang gequält und schwach vor Ekel, während sie versuchte mit ihrer gesunden Linken die klebenden Strähnen wegzudrängen. Diese reagierte mit einem schwachen Zucken, ihr Körper war völlig kraftlos. Der Fremde kam ihr behutsam zur Hilfe und strich sie an ihrer Stelle von den Wangen, der Stirn und fort von den Augen.  
„Es wird alles gut. Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich bringe Sie zu einem guten Freund von mir, der kümmert sich um Sie", flüsterte ihr der Unbekannte zu, während er sie mit seinem Körper vor dem Regen schützte.  
Es klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein. War die Nacht überstanden? War sie wirklich in Sicherheit? Und vor allem, wer war der Fremde? War das ein Engel?  
Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sich ihr eine weitere Frage mit der Vehemenz eines Dolches aufdrängte. Zaghaft unternahm sie den schwerfälligen Versuch ihren Kopf nach links wenden, doch seine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihre Wange und sie konnte trotz seiner schattenhaften, von hinten illuminierten Gestalt ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln entnehmen. Sie beließ es dabei und schloss vor Erleichterung schluchzend die Augenlider. Ihre Haut brannte, juckte unerträglich, schmerzte und war voll gesogen mit der Kälte der Nacht. Die Schmerzen dämmerten dumpf am Rand ihres Bewusstseins, während sich das Gelb unter ihren Lidern allmählich verdunkelte und schließlich einer tröstenden Schwärze Platz machte.   
Sie entschwand in einen tiefen, festen Schlaf.

…

Breite Hände hoch über ihr vollführten die tollsten Bewegungen. Ein Glänzen – ihr Vater nannte es Spathula - zog dabei die ganze Zeit wie der Schweif einer Sternschnuppe hinterher. Es schabte, kratzte, rieb und roch einfach köstlich. Das weiche Licht einer von der hohen Decke hängenden Lampe verteilte sich großzügig auf die harten Züge eines Mannes im Herbst seines Lebens. Hoch gewachsen, wache blaue Augen, muskulöse Arme und ein liebevolles Lächeln.  
Freundlich beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Selbst durch ihr dichtes Haar spürte sie seinen kratzigen Stoppelbart und lachte auf. Der Mann erwiderte das Lachen und sah sie voller Liebe an. Es war ihr Vater.  
Mit unablässiger Aufmerksamkeit wandte er sich wieder dem Backen zu. Kleine Schweißperlen glitzerten auf seiner Haut und seine Stirn warf Furchen unter dem reich darüber liegenden Haar. Erste graue Strähnchen zeigten sich im dunklen Braun, einige wenige, dafür markante Lachfältchen sprossen rechts- wie linksseitig zu seinem Mund und doch wirkte er für sein tatsächliches Alter noch vergleichsweise jung.  
Die Hitze des Grills gelangte sogar zu ihr herab und ließ sie mit ihren kleinen Händchen übers Gesicht wischen, während eine lästige Strähne ihr immer wieder auf die Nasenspitze rutschte diese zum Jucken brachte. Doch sie wollte nicht fort von seiner Seite, wie sollte sie schließlich sonst etwas lernen? Irgendwann würde nämlich sie das Familienrestaurant weiterführen. Und dafür musste sie doch alle Tricks und Kniffe kennen, oder? Außerdem genoss sie die Atmosphäre. Das ruhige Atmen ihres Vaters, das Schaben des Glanzes in ihren Ohren, der Geruch von so vielen fremden Gewürzen und des backenden Teigs in der Nase, das Gefühl von warmen Schweiß auf ihrer blassen Haut und der Anblick der graziös huschenden, vom Feuer angeleuchteten Hände über ihr. Diese Hände, die so viel Geschick und zugleich soviel Zärtlichkeit auszudrücken vermochten.  
Auf den Zügen ihres Vaters deutete sich ein Lächeln an, während seine große Hand mit dem schönen Glänzen auf dem Grill tätig war. Ukyo fand es schade, dass sie sich diesen noch nicht angucken durfte. Aber ihr Papa meinte, dass es so sicherer wäre. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich verbrannte.  
„Ich bin doch ein großes Mädchen", hatte sie schmollend gemurmelt und damit ihren Vater zum Lachen gebracht, während er ihr mit seiner wuchtigen Linken über den Kopf streichelte und mit seiner Rechten den gebackenen Teig vom Grill nahm. Ihre Neugierde erwachte, als es oberhalb von ihr raschelte, dann verstummte. Während unmittelbar darauf ein leises Tropfen folgte, dass sie vor Vorfreude von einem Bein aufs andere tanzen ließ. Er lächelte sie zärtlich an, senkte seine Hand mit dem Glänzen herab und ließ den guten Duft auf ihren weißen Porzellanteller gleiten. Er nannte es Okonomiyaki.  
Ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlte…

…

Ein Stechen. Unbarmherzig grell durchdrang es ihre Augenlider und ließ sie zusammenzucken. Mürrisch versuchte sie sich wegzudrehen, nur um zu merken wie eine Hand sie behutsam an der Schulter berührte und davon abhielt.  
„Papa?", entkam es ihr, während sie noch immer verwirrt von der Memoire die Wimpern anhob. Das helle Weiß war verschwunden. Ihr Sichtfeld offenbarte ihr eine weiße Zimmerdecke aus Rauputz. Mühsam wollte sie den Kopf heben, sackte jedoch kraftlos zurück.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?", sprach eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. Es war ein heller, beruhigender Sopran.  
„Als hätte ich die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens hinter mir gehabt.", kurz hielt sie inne, fügte dann jedoch hinzu, „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?"  
„In meiner Praxis. Verzeihen Sie bitte das helle Licht, doch ich wollte nur überprüfen, ob ich mit gewöhnlichem Schlaf oder Bewusstlosigkeit zu rechnen habe", letzteres war eher scherzhaft angefügt, doch klang es ganz so als würde im Hintergrund eine Nuance Ernsthaftigkeit mitschwingen. Ukyo beschloss dies vorerst zu ignorieren.  
„Ich fühl' mich grässlich. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Und war…, ein Zögern ergriff sie, dann fasste sie jedoch Mut, …der Regen, die ganzen Geräusche und diese, sie zögerte einen Moment, …Wärme Einbildung?"  
Sie fürchtete die Antwort, zwang sich jedoch zur Ruhe. War sie denn nicht in Sicherheit? Sie hoffte es.  
Der Arzt, denn niemand anderes konnte es sein, schwieg. Fast dachte sie, dass er ihre Frage nicht mitbekommen habe und wollte nochmals nachhacken, da setzte er zu einer Antwort an.  
„Nun, wissen Sie. Sie sind nicht die erste, der so etwas widerfahren ist."  
Sicherlich sollten diese Worte eine – zumindest ansatzweise - beruhigende Wirkung auf sie haben. Sie verfehlten ihren Effekt aber gänzlich.  
„Sie meinen, so etwas ist schon häufiger passiert?", gab sie flüsternd von sich. Mit leichten Schmerzen schaffte sie es endlich ihren Kopf zu wenden und eine Gestalt in einem dunkelbraunen Trainingsanzug zu fixieren. Eine schmucklose Brille verbarg seine Augen unter einem weißen Schimmer. Sein Haupt barg kaum Haare, er war fast völlig kahl. Seine schmächtig wirkenden Arme hielt er vor seiner Brust verschränkt, während er an der weiß gestrichenen Zimmerwand lehnte. Sie erweiterte ihren Blickwinkel geringfügig.   
Das Mobiliar war spärlich, wenn sie von dem ausgehen konnte, was sie tatsächlich sah. Ein schwarzer Holzschrank ruhte rechts neben der hellbraunen Tür. Er wies einige Schrammen und einen runden, pechschwarzen Türknauf auf. Sie vermutete, dass er die medizinischen Instrumente oder Medikamente enthielt. Die Beleuchtung des Raumes stützte sich alleinig auf eine nackte Glühbirne, die ärmlich von oben herabhing. Kaum merklich pendelte sie, was bedeutete, dass irgendwo außerhalb ihres Sichtfelds ein oder zwei Fenster zumindest angekippt sein mussten. Der Wind blies harsch heute Nacht.  
Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen setzte die blassen Lippen des Arztes in Bewegung, während er die Verschränkung seiner Arme lockerte und auf sie zuschlenderte. Er schienen ihre optische Visitation bemerkt zu haben.  
„Entschuldigen Sie das etwas provisorische Aussehen meiner Räumlichkeiten." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es seinem, ihm zugedachten Zweck vollauf genügt."   
Ein plötzlicher Hustenreiz überkam Ukyo und machte sie auf ihre ausgetrocknete, reibende Kehle aufmerksam. Die erstaunlich zierliche Hand des Mannes reichte ihr einen weißen Plastikbecher von einer Ablage, die vermutlich neben ihrem Bett stand. Behutsam stützte er sie mit einem Arm und ermöglichte ihr unter Zuhilfenahme ihres rechten Fußes und gezwungener Langsamkeit sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten.   
Er reichte ihr den Becher und sie spülte das Kratzen in ihrem Hals gierig fort. Sowie den irgendwie fauligen Geschmack, den sie erst jetzt richtig registrierte.  
„Pardon, meine Manieren", brach er sie aus ihren Gedanken, „mein Name lautet Doktor Tofu Ono. Aber Sie dürfen mich ruhig Tofu nennen", fügte er mit einem offenen Lächeln hinzu und ließ sie wieder vorsichtig zurücksinken.  
Zaghaft lächelnd erwiderte sie. „Wie die Speise?"  
Der kahle, schlanke Mann lachte erstaunlich laut auf und kleine Grübchen bildeten sie auf seinen Wangen.  
„Genau so", grinste er sie an und strich sich geistesabwesend über die Glatze. Seltsam gebannt folgte sie dieser Bewegung, beobachtete wie die kahle Glühbirne die nicht minder verdeckte Haut glänzen ließ und seine langen Finger darüber hinweggingen.  
Tofu merkte dies und hielt inne.  
Ertappt schnappte Ukyo nach Luft und fixierte ihre Bettdecke, deren Stoffhülle mit blauen und gelben Karos übersät war und knautschte diese zwischen ihren Fingern zusammen.  
„Ist schon gut", antwortete er unbekümmert und legte seine Hand auf eine der ihren. Seine Haut war angenehm warm und fast augenblicklich vergaß sie das leichte Pochen, dass die Schmerzen, hinter den sicherlich mehreren Milligramm Betäubungsmitteln, als Andenken zurückgelassen hatten.   
„Viele der Blicke meiner Mitmenschen wandern irgendwann darauf und allen erzähle ich dieselbe Geschichte. Selbst der Gläubigste hat sich dem Willen Gottes zu beugen." Sein Lächeln blieb unverändert. Undramatisch ergänzte er: „Ich leide seit drei Jahren an Krebs."  
„Das tut mir leid, ich…", Ukyo fehlten die Worte und was hätte sie auch sagen sollen. Und wie ist es so? Welche Farbe hat er? Rot? Ukyo spürten wie ihre Mundwinkel trotz ihrer Bemühungen leicht nach oben zuckten. Sie wusste, dass es alles andere als höflich wäre, über das Leid eines anderen Menschen zu lachen. Noch dazu über einen, der ihr vielleicht das Leben gerettet hatte. Unmittelbar daran schloss sich ein zweiter Gedanke an, der ihr bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen war.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, waren Sie es, der mich…", sie kam sich so unbeschreiblich dumm vor. Wie sollte sie es ausdrücken? Irgendwie klang es ja wie der Stoff aus einem drittklassigen Trivialroman. Mädchen von bösem Schatten verfolgt. Ja, es mochte dumm klingen. Aber war es soviel dümmer als Blutleere Leichen in dunkler Gasse gefunden?  
Tofu ersparte ihr weitere Bemühungen und sein Gesicht nahm einen ersten Ausdruck an.  
„Sie haben großes Glück gehabt, dass er Ihnen geholfen hat", teilte er ihr im ruhigen Tonfall mit. Also war es nicht Tofu gewesen, aber wer dann?  
Der junge Arzt bemerkte das Flackern der Neugierde in ihren braunen Augen und führte weiter aus. „Ryoga hat Ihnen vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Nicht viele haben soviel Glück…, und mit einem nicht bestreitbaren Maß an Anerkennung in der Stimme fuhr er fort, …und Überlebenswillen. Viele hätten früher aufgegeben und wären…", er verstummte, schien kurz nach Worten zu suchen, sah sie dann jedoch nur für einen Augenblick eindringlich an.  
Ukyo schloss daraus, dass es wohl besser war, diese Antwort nicht zu genau zu kennen.   
Doktor Ono wandte sich von ihr ab und schritt in Richtung des mannshohen Schranks. Seine blassen Hände verschwanden aus ihrer Sicht und sie drehte ihren Kopf zurück in die Ausgangsposition. Ihre Augen warfen nichts sagende Blicke an die weiße Decke über ihr. Sie vernahm, wie etwas laut aufraschelte, ehe seine gemächlichen Schritte erneut einsetzten.   
„Wer ist er, dieser Ryoga?", sprach sie und bekam einen leichten Schmerz im Unterarm zur Antwort.  
„Schlafen Sie erst einmal, morgen sieht dann alles wieder besser aus", überging er ihre Frage und strich eine lange Strähne von ihrer Nasenspitze.  
Die Wirkung der Spritze setzte ohne Verzögerung ein, während die Gestalt des über sie gebeugten Doktors im Braun seiner Kleidung immer mehr verschwamm. Die Farben lösten sich auf, vermischten und verdunkelten sich. Das Aufblitzen seiner Brillengläser war das letzte, was sie noch bewusst wahrnahm. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel um sie herum und sie spürte ihren Körper zufrieden erschlaffen. Doch etwas blieb ihr im Gedächtnis.  
„Ryoga…", huschte es über ihre Lippen und sie schlief ein.

…


End file.
